Equestria Girls Meets Mobian Boys: Rainbow Underground
by nintendosegahasbrofan
Summary: A sequel to the EG meets MB. Sonic and Twilight are now together and things between Mobius and Equestria are great however in the human Equestria/Mobius world trouble brews as two ancient evils arise from hiding. Sunset and Iblis call on the Sonic Underground, Twilight, and Spike to come assist. It's a battle of the bands and this group of friends is in the center of it here
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Okay. Finally we are back and better than ever. The arc is here. So I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of. Equestria Girls meets Mobian Boys Rainbow Underground.**

 **Pinkie Pie sneaks up with a freddy mask she then taps my shoulder. I turn around and scream**

 **Author: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Falls out of chair. Pinkie starts to laugh and the mask falls off. I look at her**

 **Author: PINKIE?!**

 **Pinkie: AHAHAHAHAHA OH MAN. THAT WAS HILARIOUS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **I get steamed and start chasing her.**

 **Author: GET BACK HERE!**

 **Pinkie: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Could've planned that better.

(Soleanna Castle Town- Sonic 06)

A peaceful day in Ponyville as ponies were walking around enjoying there days. While a certain Hedgehog was standing on the balcony lost in thought.

"Sigh... Jeez both our homes have seen better days that's for sure." He said as he reflected on events of the past. As of recent days first the girls gave up their elements of harmony, Sonic and his pals leave the elements of Chaos and the master emerald with Tikal and Chaos, Tirek then tries to destroy Equestria, but the girls stop him with their new rainbow powers and Twilight had gained her castle. On Mobius the gang had a encounter at the lost hex with the Deadly Six, but thanks to their new found powers gained from their connection to the elements of Chaos they defeated them and protect their home Mobius after both times Mobians and Equestrians have been working together to fix both homes and untied as one. Sonic then stood on the balcony as he looked down over the town of Ponyville and then Twilight came out to the balcony to find him.

"Oh hey you." She said. Sonic turned around and smirked.

"Hey Twily." He said as he smiled. Twilight then held her hoof around his shoulder. She looked at him and smiled, but Sonic turned to look at Ponyville to see it still rebuilding a little.

"Sonic are you alright?" She asked. Sonic sighed a little.

"Yeah I guess. It's just when I heard Eggman went back to Mobius I had to leave at the worst possible time while you were still figuring things out. We come back and see Ponyville a bit of a mess and hear you fought a crazy demon that sucks others magic. I can't help but feel like I abandoned you." He said as he looked down and closed his eyes. He then sighed while Twilight gave a concerned look and then smiled.

"Sonic... You had your own problems back home. You couldn't off known that would've happened. I was more of worried for your home when Tails told me. I'm just glad you were able to save it's life energy from the Zeti." She said. "Please don't feel bad for what happened here. I don't like seeing you like this." She then placed a hoof on him and turned him to her. When he turned he could see her concerned face. Sonic then smirked and wiped away some stray hair that covered her eye.

"Hey it's cool Twily I mean after all both are over and now both our homes are even more untied then ever and I'm here now with you and my pals are with the one's they love the most. So what else could be better right?" He asked her. Twilight smiled a little and then rested her self on the bar of the balcony and looked on as well. Twilight then looked at Sonic as he looked on. It had been about almost half a year since they confessed their love for each other, but Twilight felt there could be more to what they were, but didn't say anything cause she felt she would rush Sonic. The two though looked at each other and were about to lean in for another kiss, but that's when an alarm on Sonic's communicator went off. He then turned away and picked it up.

"Yello?"

"Sonic you there?" Tails asked over the communicator in the watch.

"Yeah I'm here pal. What's up?" He asked as Tails spoke.

"I need some help and good old fashion elbow grease. I'd ask Knuckles, but uh... he's busy at the moment." Tails said stuttering a little. Sonic took note of it, but just shook it off thinking it was just a silly glitch.

"Okay buddy be right there." He then turned to Twilight. "Sorry to leave in a flash, but you know how Tails is." He said. Twilight smiled and nodded.

"heh I know. Go on. I can take care of myself." She said. Sonic nodded and started to head out. He then had a thought pop into his head and turned to her.

"Hey we are set up for tonight. Right?" He asked. Twilight smiled in response.

"Of course Sonic." She said. Sonic smirked. He then turned to the door and in a blue flash he left to go see his pal. However unknown to the two was a pony in spy gear. She then spoke through a walkie talkie.

"The Cake has left the building. I repeat the cake has left the building." She said. On the other side of it was Tails as he was with Knuckles and Shadow.

(Wave's Ocean(The Water's Edge)- Sonic 06)

"Alright now that we have then out I'll tell the girls to make their move and while I keep Sonic busy, Shadow and Knuckles you'll need to make sure no problems arise that may make Sonic have to abandon Twilight in the middle of their date." He said. The two nodded and then Shadow spoke.

"While I'm on board with this, you know how Twilight's going to be if she found out." He said. Tails then closed his eyes and turned away.

"Yes I know, but come on this is for them. I just want things to go well for these two. It is there first date after all." He then looks and see's a blur coming fast. "You two better get going." Shadow and Knuckles nodded as Shadow used Chaos control and teleported with Knuckles. Tails then spoke through the communicator. "Alright everyone operation "Date Night" is a go." He said. Everyone of course heard the transmission and they knew it was time to go. Sonic had arrived to Tails and spoke.

"Hey buddy you needed me?" He asked. Tails turned to him and smirked.

"Yep come on I need your help to attach a new Thruster pack to the bottom of the Tornado." He said as he showed the new rocket pack. Sonic was confused since it looked like a simple job, but just shrugged it off and went to work. In the meantime Twilight was organizing books in the library section of her castle. She then sighed as thoughts of Sonic ran through her mind. She was then starting to get caught in thought until she heard someone enter the library and shouted

"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TTTTTTTTWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLIIIIIGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTT!" Pinkie yelled. This startled Twilight so bad she literary almost went through the roof of her castle as she screamed.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as she slammed into the ceiling and then straight back down. "oof." she said as she hit the floor. She then had a dizzy expression on her face as she could she three Pinkie Pies instead of one. Rainbow and Rarity came beside Pinkie as Rarity spoke.

(Windmill isle- Sonic Unleashed)

"Pinkie darling. I think you were a little to... rough?" Rarity said a little nervous trying to speak in a nice and kind tone for her friend.

"Ehehhe sorry Twilight. My bad." Pinkie said as her friend got up. Twilight was a little steamed, but just sighed.

"It's okay Pinkie. Just next time, please announce your arrival or not sneak up on me." She begged. Pinkie then nodded as RD approached her.

"So I'm guessing your really excited for tonight." She said. Twilight smiled and blushed at what she was talking about. Twilight couldn't help, but get so excited. "Yeah I kinda am. I hope Sonic doesn't take to long." She then turned to them. "Maybe I should go help him out." However before she could leave Pinkie spoke.

"Actually why don't you stay here Twilight. Maybe you should go with Rarity." Pinkie suggested trying to think. Rarity however was prepared for that as she smiled.

"Yes I have a little something for you for tonight." She said. This of course gave Twilight a curious face, but she spoke.

"Um alright Rarity if you say so." She said as she walked away. Pinkie then got out the walkie talkie and spoke through it

"Meatball has left the spaghetti. Repeat meatball has left the spaghetti!" She said. Rainbow then rolled her eyes as she took it and spoke. "Rarity has Twilight for right now. Everything going as planned?" She asked. Tails spoke through the communicator. "Yeah so far so good. Just remember I'll be counting on you, Pinkie, and Shadow to make sure things go well for them." He said. Back with Tails he had Sonic plug the engine into the tornado as Tails instructed while Tails ran the computer simulator. He turned away real quick and spoke through. "Hey patrol any signs of any party crashers?" He asked. Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver spoke through.

"Nothing so far on my side. What about you Silver?" Knuckles asked as he was looking around a part of Ponyville. Silver was using his telekinesis powers to hover over the town looking for signs of trouble.

"Nothing from up here. Looks like its clear skies and the town looks kind of peaceful. It's kinda weird to see it like this after what happened a few weeks ago huh?" He said. "Shadow how's your end?" He asked. Shadow was at the remains of Twilight's old house looking at the damage to it and ignoring Silver. The more he observed the damage the more he thinks about what Sonic asked of him.

 **(Flashback)**

(To the Blacksmith- Sonic and the Black knight)

Shadow was walking through Everfree Forest trying to get far away and enjoy some peace and quiet, but as he was walking he suddenly stopped and looked around real quick. He then opens his eyes and launches a chaos spear at a bush. That's when Sonic emerged from the bush before the chaos spear hit and landed. He then smirked

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch Shadow." Sonic said. Shadow just crossed his arms and looked at him.

"What do you want faker?" He asked Sonic. Sonic then closed his eyes and looked at the sky.

"You know the sky in both Equestria and Mobius are pretty beautiful huh?" Sonic said as he looked into the sky. Shadow of course knew Sonic was stalling and started to become annoyed. "Sonic I swear if you don't answer me right now..." Shadow growled as he gripped his hands into fists.

"Shadow, Chill out" Sonic said as he held his hand up. Shadow then settled down and crossed his arms again. Sonic then sighed "Man you seriously need to take a chill pill man. Anyways I actually do need you to do something for me if it's not to much for ya." He said to him. Shadow though grew a little curious.

"Just state what you need and make it quick." He said. Sonic then turned away to look at the tree's

"I would like you to head back to Twilight's house. I know I left something there that I think will make Twilight very happy." He said with confidence. "And what is it exactly?" Shadow asked looking for specifications on what he was looking for, but Sonic smirked once again.

 **(Flashback ends)**

(Misty Lake- Sonic and the Black Knight)

As the flashback ends Shadow finds something in the rubble and remembers some words Sonic spoke.

"You'll know it when you see it." He picks up the thing he was looking for. Silver spoke again. "Shadow you there?" He asked. Shadow then looked at his communicator. "Yeah I'm here. What's is it?" He asked.

"Is everything clear on your side?" Silver asked. Shadow then rolled his eyes and grunted "Yeah. I don't see why we need to do this." He said as he left the wreckage with the object in his hands.

"Because we need to make sure things go smoothly for them. After all it has been a few month's since they've seen each other and this is there first date. We're just trying to make sure everything goes well for them." Silver said as he was landing at the bridge. Shadow was walking by town hall as he grunted. "Well if you must know everything here is clear." He said. Sliver then nodded. "You got that Tails?"

Sonic was on top of the plane in the cockpit as he was readying to boot up the plane. While Tails was at a desk with a laptop typing in some code. He though turned away and whispered to respond. "Yeah I heard it. Now it's all on Rainbow, Flutters, and Pinkie" Silver then spoke. "I'm heading back over to Rarity's. Let's hope your plan works."

"Hopefully so." Tails said. "HEY TAILS!" Sonic called. This spooked Tails as he turned and failed his arms around from his friend's direction. "Are you still with me pal?" He asked. Tails then started scratching the back of his head with a sweat drop going down the back of his head.

"Uh hehehe. Yeah sorry about that. My mind was focused on something else." He then got back on the computer and did some calculations. "Alright the last thing you need to do is turn the engine on by pressing the green button on your left and slowly engage the thruster alright." He said. Sonic gave a thumbs up as he then activated the engine. Everything was at first going smoothly as Sonic activated the thruster and slowly increased it's power. The readings on Tails computer were fine and this pleased Tails, but after a few minutes the thruster had shut off. This confused the two as Tails looked Sonic then hopped off and looked at the plane. "Hey Tails is it suppose to do that?" Sonic asked. Tails shook his head.

(Fool of a Knight- Sonic and The Black Knight)

"No not really." That's when the plane started shaking and when Tails noticed this he ran towards Sonic. "SONIC GET BACK IT'S GONNA-" Too late the plane had spewed out a black cloud that covered the entire workshop. As it settled both Tails and Sonic were both covered in black smudge. "Sonic I'm so sorry. I must've miscalculated the composition of the thruster to the engine. It must've been to much for the engine to handle." Tails said. Sonic though wiped some of the smudge and then gave Tails a smile and wink as he turned to him.

(Knave the Hedgehog and an Oversized Letter Opener

"Eh it's cool buddy. You couldn't have known." He said as he waved his index finger. "Besides it was your first test run right? So that just means you'll have to give it another shot." He said. Tails then looked a little stunned by what Sonic said, but then smirked and nodded. "Yeah your right. Thanks Sonic." Sonic just shrugged.

"No problem pal. Anyways if you'll excuse me. I need to go take a shower before I go see Twilight." He said. Tails nodded on agreement as he grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the dust while Sonic went to get showered, but before he disappeared into the bathroom he spoke. "Hey Tails is the outfit I asked from Rarity here?" He asked.

"Yeah its over here for ya Sonic." Tails said as he pointed to a rack with the outfit Rarity made him try on before they went to the crystal empire for Twilight, Sonic, and his siblings first summit.

(Apotos Night hub- Sonic unleashed)

A few minutes later Sonic had emerged from the shower and had dried himself. He then slipped on the outfit, buttoning the shirt and made sure the tie was nice and straight. He then presented himself to Tails as Tails was finishing sweeping up the place. "Well pal. How do I look?" he asked. Tails then looked at him and smiled. "Dude looking sharp. She's going to like it I know." Tails said as he gave a peace sign. Sonic smirked as he nodded. "Thanks, but now all I need is-" His sentence was intrupted by Shadow appearing from chaos control. He then turned to Sonic.

"Did you find it Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow then handed Sonic what looked like a picture. Sonic took one glance and smiled at it. "Thanks Shadow. I knew I could count on you." Shadow grunted.

"Whatever. Now you better not mess up Sonic." He said. Sonic then smirked as he ran his index finger under his nose. "Don't worry I won't. Thanks again Shadow. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to get to." He said with confidence as he took off. Shadow then waited until he was out of sight and then turned to Tails.

"You better hope this plan of yours works." He says. That's when Tails looked away and started tinkering with the tornado. "It will. By the way. What was it you gave Sonic anyhow?" He asked. Shadow though turned to look out the door way.

"Lets just say it's a something from the past." He said.

Sonic had hid the gift and got out a bouquet of rose's. He then made it over to the Carosal boutique and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and the minute it felt like a spell came and froze Sonic in place as he looked at Twilight. Twilight was in a dress that had a purple star hanging on the center with the front of the dress being her natural fur color and the back being completely purple. As well as white what looked to be shoes Celestia, Luna, and Cadence wore. She then smiled. "Hello Sonic." She said to him. Sonic had his mouth opened wide and dropped the batch of flowers, but he quickly noticed and caught them with the other hand while still looking at Twilight. He still had wide eyes, but was able to move his mouth to where he could speak.

"W-w-wow Twilight." He said to her. "Man I knew you wanted to make a first impression for our first date, but... wow." He said. Twilight then looked away a little as she was showing she was shy, but spoke. "D-d-do you like it?" She asked him. Sonic smirked as he went up and brought her face up to his. "I think it looks beautiful on you." He said. Twilight giggled at his comment and then looked at him as a small pink blush started to develop.

"Thank you Sonic." She said. Sonic smirked s he presented the flowers by bowing. "For you your majesty" He said in a proper tone. Twilight smiled as she took the bouquet. "There lovely. Thank you my fair knight." She said. Sonic then rose and then offered a hand.

"Shall we?" He asked. Twilight then took his hand and the two were off. As they were walking Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie came out of a bush and then the walkie talkie that Pinkie had went off. Tails then spoke through it. "Alright I'm counting on you three to make this the best date for those 2 alright?"

"Don't worry Tails you can count on us." Pinkie said. She then put the walkie talkie away and then Rainbow spoke.

"Alright Girls come on lets go make this the best date these two have had." She said. Fluttershy and Pinkie nodded and the three took off.

*To Be Continued*

(Main Riff- SA2)

Next time-

"Needs more Sugar"

"Lets take a nice little stroll through the park."

"Rainbow Dash do something!"

'I got you this!"

"Theres a new level of Magic in the air."

"I'm back Sonic and this time you will not win"

* * *

 **Author: FINALLY DONE! Jeez I finally got done with the first chapter. Now this is going to be a 2 part before the full story kicks in so hope u guys will enjoy.**

 **Pinkie: YEAH AND BE SURE TO R.F.F TO KEEP UP WITH THIS AND OTHER STORIES AUTHOR HERE HAS DONE!**

 **Covers my ears so it doesn't hurt then I turned to Pinkie.**

 **Author: I thought I told you to go sit and we we're going to talk.**

 **Pinkie: awwwww**

 **Pinkie leaves room. I roll my eyes.**

 **Author: Anyways thanks again guys and I'll see ya next time till then this is NSH signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Well this was long overdue. Sorry to everyone who had to wait for so long, but its here and now we have ourselves a contender. So without further ado. LETS GO!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A date to last the night. Evil on the rise.

(Spagonia night hub- Sonic Unleashed)

Sonic and Twilight were on the approach to a restaurant. Sonic then turned to her and opened the door for her. "After you your majesty." He said as the doors opened. Twilight smiled "Why thank you Sonic." She said as she proceeded in. As they went in on the other side of the restaurant Rainbow, Pinkie, and Fluttershy were approaching "All clear." Rainbow said as they went through the back door. Fluttershy and Pinkie then slipped in with her.

Sonic and Twilight then were shown a table as Sonic pulled out a seat for Twilight and after she sat down Sonic then took his seat as a waiter came by. "And does the lovely couple know what they would like for tonight?" The waiter asked them. Sonic then smiled. "I'll have whatever she is having." He said with a smile. Twilight smiled back as she was happy by his response. She then turned to the waiter. "Some soup would be nice and maybe some salad as well." The waiter wrote down what Twilight asked and then bowed. "Very well. I'll go and place your orders and come back with some drinks for the both of you."

He then left the two as they looked at each other. "So Sonic what else have you and the others been up to while you were on Mobius?" She asked. Sonic then smirked. "Well I could tell you about the crazy snowboard ride on the Lost Hex" He said.

As they were talking the three mares found there way into the kitchen, but Rainbow first poke her head out and then spoke. "All clear." She Fluttershy, and Pinkie then started to sneak out of the kitchen, but then Pinkie noticed the soup and pounced over. Rainbow noticed and freaked. "What are you doing?" She exclaimed in a whisper, but Pinkie just looked at the soup and then gave a taste of it. She then gave a thinking look. "Hmm... needs more sugar" She said. She then started to pour the sugar in. After a few seconds Dash noticed a chief coming their way and then ran for Pinkie as she finished up. "Come on before someone sees you" She said as she pulled Pinkie away.

The chief came in a little curious as he found the sugar bag close to his pots, but unfortunately for the three he had a keen eye for when his supplies are out of place. That's when he turned and spotted the three sneaking out of the kitchen. Back with Twilight and Sonic they were taking sips of their drinks when a waiter came by with there meals. "Here you go. Please enjoy your feasts." He says as he bows. "Thank you kindly my good sir." Sonic said. Twilight then used her magic to levitate the spoon to try the soup while Sonic dug into the salad. As he was eating his salad he noticed Twilight taking a sip of the soup and spoke.

"How's the soup?" He asked Twilight. Twilight then looked as she finished what was on the spoon. "It's good, but..." She was hesitant as she was tasting it. Sonic then grew a confused look. "But what?" Twilight then deduced what it was she was trying to say and turned to him. "But it has a familiar taste to it." Sonic then was a little interested as he set his fork down and decided to take a taste of the soup for himself. When he did he then spoke. "Huh you're right it's got that sugary taste to it which isn't what you would normally find in a soup." Twilight nods in agreement, but then she turns over to a pair of plastic trees and could see shadow silhouettes of three familiar ponies.

 _"Are they... spying on us? Why?... Sigh no maybe there's an explanation... no Twilight don't get distracted. My main focus should be to make this date as perfect as possible."_ She thought to herself as she tried to give a calm look, but Sonic was concerned. "Hey Twilight is everything ok? Is there something wrong with your food or something?" Sonic asked. Twilight then put on a fake smile trying to throw Sonic off.

"No no Sonic. The food is just fine. I was just distracted by a thought is all." She said making an excuse. Sonic gave a questioned look but then just shook it off. In the meanwhile Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow were hiding behind the plants trying not to get seen. "Do you think they saw us?" Fluttershy asked a little worried they did, but that's when the chief from earlier came up to the plants.

"No but I can tell you who saw you three in the kitchen messing with my soup." Pinkie went wide eyed while Rainbow had a sweat drop and only one thought. "Busted."

(Windmill Isle Night- Sonic Unleashed)

Sonic and Twilight had wrapped up at the restaurant and were exiting the building. "Thank you again for visiting our restaurant. We hope you have enjoyed the experience." The waiter said as he watched them leave. Sonic smirked. "Eh it wasn't too shabby and the food was pretty good. Thanks." He said as he winked. The waiter then bowed. "It is my pleasure, young man." he said solemnly, "Please come back anytime you wish." He said. Sonic then gave a thumbs up. "Will do." He said.

In the meanwhile Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie were thrown out the back door with an angry chief. "AND IF I EVER SEE YOU HERE AGAIN, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" The chief though took pinkie's hoof and shook it. "Except for you Mademoiselle Pie. What you did for the soup was extraordinary. You are welcome to help with our cooking anytime." Pinkie smiled and spoke. "Oh thank you. I'll be sure to help out anytime." She said. That's when she turned to Rainbow and Fluttershy with Rainbow giving her a look of disappointment. "What?" Pinkie asked, but Rainbow rolled her eyes and then turned to see Sonic and Twilight heading out. "Come on we need to keep on there tails." Rainbow said.

As Sonic and Twilight were walking enjoying each other's company, they headed down the street, for a bit as Twilight spoke. "Thank you again for paying for dinner Sonic, but you didn't have to." She said trying to be sweet. Sonic just continued to smile. "Eh its no problem. I don't mind" He said. That's when Sonic spotted the park and noticed it was open. He then turned to Twilight. "Hey Twilight." Twilight then looked at him with curiosity. "How bout a nice walk through the park. I heard the park is the most peaceful at this time." He said to Twilight. Twilight turned to the park and then to him. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Sonic." She said. The two then we're heading into the park but still trailed by the three sneaky ponies, but as Pinkie was going into the park she then tripped and fell right on her face. Twilight heard this while Rainbow grabbed Pinkie and pulled her back. Twilight then turned while Sonic was confused.,"What's wrong Twilight?" He asked. RD, FS, and PP were hiding behind the entrance wall with Pinkie 'pfft' at Sonic and Twilight thinking they were unknown to them. Twilight then turned back to Sonic and giggled trying not arouse suspicion. "Oh it's nothing Sonic. Just the wind was all. Come on let's keep going." She said with a fake smile. Sonic smirked and they turned and continued to go forward, but Twilight did have a thought. "How much longer are they going to keep following us?" She thought.

(Try Everything instrumental- Shakira)

Twilight and Sonic were walking through the park until they came up upon the fountain. "The park is really lovely especially tonight huh Sonic?" She asked him. Sonic smirked at her comment. In the meanwhile Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy, in some kind of camo outfit were watching from afar. Pinkie had some binoculars with her and was looking at them and then turned to the sky and noticed clouds starting to merge into a storm. "*gasp*... Dashie a storm is about to come and rain on their date. YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING!" She exclaimed. Rainbow nodded as she flew up to the clouds and started to blow them away. Pinkie then turned to Fluttershy and smiled. "Bet ya 20 bits she messes this one up." She said. Fluttershy just gave a mad look showing she was not pleased with Pinkies amusement.

Rainbow after using her wings decided to buck the clouds but when she was on the last one she got a nice *charge* out of it. After she came down Pinkie *pfft* again finding Rainbow's situation funny. Rainbow then gave a grumpy look. "All clear and not one word from you." She said. Sonic then approached the fountain and sat down. "Hey Twilight why don't we rest here for a bit." He said. Twilight smiled. "Why? Getting tired already?" She asked with sarcasm in her voice. Sonic smiled. "Are you kidding me Twilight? I run all over the planet 24/7. I just think a moment of relaxation is in order." He said. Twilight then sat down as the two looked at the stars. Sonic then wrapped his arm around her. "This is nice eh Twilight. Just the two of us enjoying this perfect night." He said with a smile, but Twilight however wasn't exactly cheerful.

"Yeah I wish it was just the two of us." She said. Sonic looked at her and gave a concerned look. "What's wrong Twilight?" Twilight then reached for the necklace Rarity let her use and spoke. "Well it's just… I think that my friends… I think they're spying on us. I just never thought they would do such a thing, but... Everywhere you and I went they were there." Her face grew sadder and sadder as she spoke. "I know we haven't seen each other for so long and I just wanted this to be perfect, but knowing they were following us… now I'm not so sure." Sonic then gave a concerned look and then placed his hand under her chin. "Hey Twilight it's ok." He asked, a concerned tone in his voice. "Look I'm sure that they have their reasons for that. If I know our friends they were just trying to give us the perfect night. That just means that they were just looking out for you." He said as he placed a hand on her hoof.

"But no matter what… Tonight has been the greatest night since I told you my true feelings on that day we were in that human world… and that reason is because I'm with you. Nothing could be better than that." He said. This then made Twilight to smile as she was so happy to hear those words. Sonic smirked and then reached behind his quills and pulled out the same thing he asked Shadow to retrieve. "Here this is for you." Twilight looked at it and then used her magic. To which she then saw the photo they took when she last saw him before he went back to Mobius. "But… but… this was destroyed when Tirek..." Sonic then interrupted her. "Burn down your house? Well I had a feeling it survived, but I wasn't sure so I asked Shadow to look into it and well it was there. Of course oken so I had to get a new frame but the picture remained in tact." Twilight then smiled as she placed the picture down and turned to him. "Do you like it?" He asked

Twilight then hugged him tightly as her smile grew wide, and shone like the sun itself. "Oh Sonic. It's just perfect... thank you so much." She said. Sonic then smiled as he hugged her tight. "It's no problem Twilight." He said. As they hugged the fountain turned on and the water was starting to cease. Pinkie noticed and then saw the park manager turning the fountain off. "HE'S TURNED OFF THE FOUNTAIN!" She exclaims. Rainbow then covers Pinkie's mouth. "Shhh quiet or else we'll get caught. We'll go turn it on but don't shout again alright." She said. Pinkie nodded. The three approached the machine by trying to be as quiet as they only could. They succeed with moving and hide behind the control panel, but as the fountain was about to come on Sonic and Twilight looked directly at each other.

"Sonic… tonight has been really beautiful." She said as her smile grew a bit. "Maybe but I know something that is much more beautiful." Sonic said as he leaned in. Twilight then leaned in and was closing her eyes. "Sonic….I…." She didn't finish as she kissed his lips. Right as they kissed the fountain came straight back on. Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow aww'd at them and then Fluttershy spoke, "Ohmygosh…" She squeaked in high pitch voice, "It's so cute…" Pinkie then covered Fluttershy's mouth. After relieving themselves from the kiss Sonic and Twilight looked at each other with Sonic saying one sentence. "I love you too Twilight." Twilight then smiled and after that the two then stood up and were on their way back to the castle to end the lovely night.

However in the human world that was another story. In that world at a regular cafe you could see a strange green smoke in the building with people arguing and three girls wearing grey hoods and black jeans, plus sneakers, holding their hands, around three gems wrapped around their necks, singing a strange song. After they wrapped up the song the three then took of her hood to reveal the three. One of them had a light shade of purple skin, with hair that was purple with turquoise streaks, the second had a light blue and dark hair patterned hair and sky blue skin, and the last one had orange hair with yellow streaks and a very light yellow skin color.

(The resurrection of Mephiles- Sonic 06)

"Sigh that was barely worth the effort Adagio. I'm so so sick of this fast food ordeal. I need something that will satisfy me." Said the Pigtails girl. "The energy in this world isn't the same as it is in Equestria. Thanks to that magician Merlin we can only gain so much here." Adagio said. The pigtails girl then crossed her arms and sat back further into the seat and growled. "Ugh I wish we were never banished to this rotten filthy word." She said. "Really? Cause I love it here." Adagio said with sarcasm in her voice and gave a look showing she was not pleased with her sisters. That's when the third one finally spoke up.

"For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst." She said. The pigtails one rolled her eyes at the comment. "I think your the worst sonata." The pigtails one said. Sonata then crossed her arms. "Oh yeah well I think your-" Adagio interrupted Sonata. "Sigh you know what I think? I think that being stuck here was the only bad thing, but now I realize being stuck with you two in this world is much more punishing for me." She said, but as she said that. She then turned to see a huge light blue beam shoot upwards for a few seconds and then fade. She then turned to the two. "Tell me you two saw what I just saw." The two turned to the window and then back to Adagio and both shook their heads no, but that's when another beam shot into the air this time with an orange shade and the three noticed it. They then ran outside and then saw what looked like a black and white beam combining with a rainbow beam which fired at a certain spot and then a white flash. However they weren't the only ones as someone else in a purple robe caught eye of this and a orb he was looking at then showed a power that made him smile.

"Did you feel that?" Adagio said as she looked at her necklace. She then smiled as she turned to the other two. "Do you know what this means?" Though the other two were clueless. "That was Equestrian Magic" She said as she grabbed the pigtails girls hood and pulled her close to her face showing she was serious, but the pigtails one just grabbed Adagio's hands and pulled then off her hood. "But Equestrian Magic doesn't exist in this world." Adagio then gave an angry smile. "It does now. And were gonna use it to make everyone in this world adore us."

(Dimmu Borgir - The Progenies Of The Great Apocalypse)

That's when the purple robed figure stepped out of the coffee shop and to the three. "You are half correct my friend." The three turned to him as he walked forward. "That was what you call Equestrian Magic, but not fully." Adagio was interested. "What do you mean by this?" The hooded figure stopped right beside her and gave an evil smile that would make someone stop cold. "There was another force at work. A force known as Chaos Energy" Adagio gave a look saying she was interested as she raised her eyebrow. "And how would you know this?"

The figure then raised his hood and took it off to reveal what looked like an old man. "Because a lot like you three I was banished from the place I am from. A place known as Mobius." He then turned to Adagio. "You are sirens correct?" He asked. Sonata was confused. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I watched what you did in their so I know your secret and where your powers come from. However I can help you get what you desire." He said. Adagio then became much more interested. "And what is it that you want in return?" She asked. The man than smirked. "I only desire one thing. REVENGE!" He said snarling that last word. Adagio gave it a thought and smirked. "Alright you have my attention. I'm Adagio and those two are Sonata and Aria and you would be?" She asked. The old man smiled. "Call me Nargus." He said.

*To be continued*

(Main Riff- SA2)

"Can I help with anything?"

"We can only do it when we play music"

'You'll get past it Sunset trust me."

"Something's not right about those three I know it."

* * *

 **NSH: Well that was a lot longer then before.**

 **Pinkie: YEAH BUT I THINK IT WAS WELL WORTH IT!**

 **Holds my ears**

 **NSH: Ow do you always have to yell.**

 **Pinkie: Yep**

 **NSH: Anyways I also want to thank a special friend of mine. Welcome BlockHeadGreen or otherwise known as BHG.**

 **BHG: Hello. You're welcome, NSH. I was happy to help.**

 **Pinkie: Ooooh another author!**

 **Pinkie runs up and shakes his hand.**

 **Pinkie: NICE TO MEET YA I'M PINKIE PIE. YOU LIKE**

 **Covers her mouth with my hand and gives a sweatdrop.**

 **NSH: Hehehe. Sorry bout that. I can't always stop her.**

 **BHG: *Looks at this with wide eyes, before frowning and shaking my head*... You are weird… *looks at Pinkie Pie and glares*... Don't do that again! ... *points a finger at her*... Never!**

 **Pinkie smiles while I put her down on the ground.**

 **NSH: Anyways thanks again to BHG for his help and thanks again everyone for watching. So until next time.**

 **Pinkie then goes for a pie and starts to aim.**

 **NSH: This is NSH, BHG, and Pinkie Pie signing off.**

 **Pinkie: PIE FIGHT!**

 **Pie tries to go for BHG, but he ducks and I get hit in the back of the head with it. Smoke comes from my ears.**

 **NSH: PINKIE!**

 **Pinkie runs while laughing and I run after her.**

 **BHG: *smirks and chuckles over this*... Hehehe… *looks at the camera*... See ya soon. And don't forget to leave a review, fave and follow, if you're like the story and stay in power!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Students and A New Power.**

 **(Soleanna Castle Town- Sonic 06)**

At Canterlot High school you can see the students arriving ready for the day. Well one in particular running by. Miles "Tails" Prowler. "Oh I'm late, Late, LATE!" He exclaimed in a panic. As you could tell he was quite worried for being tardy for something of importance. He ran through the halls until… WHAM! "Oof" He said. He then looked to see Fluttershy and Cream carrying a few art supplies which thankfully nothing spilled on them. Tails then gulped. "Oh man I am so sorry Fluttershy and Cream. I didn't see you two I swear."

"It's alright Mr. Tails it was an accident." Cream said to him. Fluttershy nodded in agreement. "Yes you wouldn't have known." Tails helped the two pick up the brushes until Fluttershy reached for an art palette and found out Tails reached for the same thing as their hands laid on top of each other. Tails and Fluttershy then looked at each other and blushed a bit before pulling their hands back away from each other. Cream noticed and then started to develop a sad look. Tails then let the blush on his face die down and then spoke. "Listen I am in a bit of a rush. So I need to hurry to my locker and then I'll meet you two and the others at the gym." He said. "I'll see you two later." He said as he ran off while Cream and Fluttershy carried the stuff to the gym.

In the gym kids were working together to create posters for a music competition coming up soon. They each used different colors, brushes, you name it. Thanks to a certain group of kids the whole school was united and accepted each other's differences… well mostly everyone… there were two that kinda stood out as misfits to the students… Namely Sunset Shimmer and Iblis. The crusaders were working on a project when Sunset came by and picked up the paint brush. "Would you three like some assistance?" She asked. Applebloom of the human world spoke. "No thanks. We're good" She said. The others nodded. "Oh… Ok I… understand" Sunset said as she looked down and put the paint brush back in the can. Iblis looked upset, but understood why they said that as he approached, but then there was a shout.

"SUNSET IBLIS! OVER HERE!" Pinkie scream while Iblis held his ears to cover himself from the noise. They looked over to see the Pinkie standing up waving as well as Amy while the others looked over with smiles well with the exception of Shadow just having his back leaning against the wall and his arms crossed. Iblis and Sunset smiled as Iblis looked to Sunset. "Come on you." He said as he took Sunset's hand and walked over to the others. However as they did there were whispers going around from other students about Sunset and Iblis. Sunset then sighed. "I didn't know the whole school would be here." She said while Fluttershy placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a smile. Iblis growled. "Ugh I'm so sick of this. It's been about 6 months since the whole attack and yet people here still treat us like we're the bad guys. UGH It makes me furious."

"Calm down Iblis" Silver said. "They'll get over it they just need time." Iblis turned to him and smirked since their were still some people who knew the truth. Rarity and Pinkie then pulled up their picture. "Quite the colorful advertisement if I do say so myself." She said. "And it smells like cake." Knuckles then chuckled "Is all you can ever think about is sweets?" He asked her. Amy then gave a look of sarcasm. "Do you have to ask?" She asked him. Fluttershy just looked a the image and spoke in her usual soft tone. "Um could I have a smell please?" She asked. Pinkie then presented the picture to let Fluttershy have a whiff, but then push the picture to her face and removed it a second later. "I thought we would use frosting instead of paste." Pinkie said while Fluttershy gave a look of both confusion and surprise. The others then snickered a bit as AJ spoke. "Um Fluttershy you got a little something." She said as she pointed at her nose.

Fluttershy however cleared the stuff off her cheeks. "Did I get it?" She asked AJ still had that smile. "Hehe not exactly" She said. Sunset then got her attention as she got out a handkerchief. Fluttershy turned and let Sunset get all the stuff of her face.

"What do you think Shadow?" Rainbow asked. Shadow just turned to them and then turned back to the stage. "It looks ok." He said with a neutral voice. Silver just rolled his eyes while Iblis smirked. "Always gotta be the odd one out huh Shadow?" He asked. Shadow just shrugged. That's when Tails came bolting in. "I GOT IT!" He shouted as tried to turn the corner. However there was a little water puddle near the entrance and he started to slip and fall, but Iblis was able to catch Tails right before he hit the ground. He then pulled Tails up till he was on his feet. Tails then sighed in relief. "Thanks Iblis." He said in a puff. He then approached the others and gave lots of deep breathes. "I…*gasp*... Got it." He said

"Whoa Tails calm down where's the fire?" Silver asked. Tails just gave a *really* look. "Seriously? We're going with that joke?" Tails asked. AJ then wrapped an arm around his neck and brought Tails in for a noogie. "Hey Tails come on we were just teasing you." She said. Tails then laughed as AJ noogied him. "Hey come Applejack. Let me go." He said. AJ then let him go so he could catch his breath some more.

"So Tails darling what is it that you have exactly?" Rarity asked. Tails then smiled as he placed his bag down. "So glad you asked Rarity." He said as he looked though his bag and pulled out a what look to be a regular paint pallet. He then let them look as confusion arose. "A pastel pallet?" Amy asked. Tails then smirked. "Ah, but not just any. It's my newest invention. May I see some paint please?" Silver then handed him a regular paint can. Tails then dipped a brush in and then placed a small drop of paint in the center. "Now watch." He said. That's when there was a small green light that scanned the small drop and then out of nowhere a huge glop of paint came out and filled one of the small circles on the pallet with the same color. The others just looked and then Tails spoke. "Well what do you guys think?"

"I think I would like an explanation. How in the world did you do that?" Knuckles asked. "Oh that's easy. See just like everything else Pastel is made up of molecules, but with different structures so I went ahead and looked at each molecules density, and marked the specific type for each color that they produce. This then scans and replicates that to-" As he was saying this Knuckles brain felt like it was starting to overheat from all this and then he spoke. "STOP!" He shouted trying to get Tails to silence all that info. "I get it makes more pastel and that's all we need to know!"

Everyone just started to chuckle as AJ pated Knuckles on the shoulder. That's when principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna entered the gym. "Good Morning students! I just came by to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are gonna participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical showcase." After the announcement there were cheers from all the students as they were excited

Silver smirked. "Its no wonder they all signed up. Ever since the school got back together Celestia wanted to provide events for everyone to enjoy and have fun with together." He said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Definitely so." Tails said agreeing with him. Once the cheers simmered down Celestia resumed. "This is going to be a wonderful opportunity to raise money for afterschool programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters."

As she was talking a man in a robe was approaching the school with three girls behind him. He then turned to them and nodded as they walked up to the entrance. Meanwhile Celestia continued to speak. "I think its going to be one of the most exciting events since…" Iblis had a feeling where this was going and turned away as he put his hand to his face. _Oh please don't say it_ He thought.

"The Fall Formal." Celestia said ending her sentence. Iblis just sighed. _Annnnnnnd she said it_ That moment Sunset went wide eyed and everyone turned directly at the two. Sunset looked away blushing as hard as the eye could see but tried to cover it up while Iblis just stayed looking at a wall and placed his head against it. It was quiet for a bit as Sunset slid down the wall until she sat with her hands covering her eyes. Iblis noticed this and squat down as he plaçed a hand on her shoulder. Shadow noticed this as he stepped forward. "Hey how bout you cut these two some slack alright. It's been more than 5 months since that and i think they deserve to be forgiven. So if you all would back off and go back to working on posters that would be your best option."

Everyone then just turned away and looked back at their posters as they continued their work. Shadow then walked back to where he was and leaned against the wall with his arms uncrossed and placed in the pockets of his jacket. RD then gave a light tap to Shadow's shoulder. "Nice one shadster." She said. Shadow grunted.

 **(Something is very wrong- Fire Emblem Awakening)**

Later Celestia returned to her office as she sat down in her chair. She was in the middle of doing paperwork when there was a knock. "Come in." She said. The man in the robe entered with his staff. "You must be the principal correct?" He asked with a groggy voice. Celestia gave a confused look. "Yes. May I help you?" She asked. The man smiled. "Oh yes." He then moved over and allowed the three girls to enter. "You are all the help we need right my sirens?" He asked. The three entered as he closed the door behind them

 **(Wave ocean: The Water's Edge- Sonic 06)**

Meanwhile the elements were all gathered in the music room. "Hey Shadow thanks for trying but I doubt it changed any minds" Iblis said. Sunset sighed. "I doubt we are ever going to live that down."

"If everybody keeps bringing it up yeah." Tails said. "But they'll get over it I know it." He said trying to be positive. Iblis turned to him annoyed. "Tails it has been 5 months and based on how everyone looked at us. I very much doubt it." Fluttershy then walked up and grabbed a tambourine. "Well…. You were pretty bad at the fall formal." Silver though spoke. "But not that bad." He said.

Sunset and Iblis gave annoyed looks at the same time. "I a demon. I turned into a raging She-demon." She said with an annoyed look. "And I turned into a fire monster that almost torched the whole school. Yeah I think it was pretty bad." Pinkie then got in front of the two. " And don't forget you trying to turn everyone into teenage zombies for your own personal army." Pinkie said with a smile. Iblis then grunted. "Gee thanks for that reminder. Its always nice to be reminded of that." He said sarcasticly. Amy then appraoched Pinkie. "Hey Pinkie why don't you…. Go help me with these instruments." She said trying to get Pinkie away from the two. "Ok!" She said walked with Amy over to a pile of instruments.

"Sometimes I swear that girl needs to start thinking about what she says" Shadow claimed as he tuned his bass. AJ smirked. "You kidding. Its Pinkie Pie sugarcube. You know how she is sometimes." She said with an honest smile.

Cream though walked up holding her violin. "Well I for one think it's quite unfair how they treat Mr. Iblis and Mrs. Sunset. I mean…. They did fix up the damage to the school and have been doing their best to make up with the other students, but maybe the students need a bit more time and then they'll start to get to know the real you." Cream said with a smile. Iblis and Sunset smiled a bit at that comment. Tails looked at Cream as he winked saying that was a nice job on her part.

Cream blushed a little but smiled. Fluttershy caught a glimpse and was not happy by it. Rarity then spoke. "I wouldn't worry bout it darling. You have us and we've forgiven you for your pas….*ahem*... boo boos." She said as she held her keytar in her hands. Silver had his piano all set up as he spoke. "Yeah if you guys want my opinion just let people think what they want to think. After all we all know what really happened. So you know what? Just let the past be the past."

"In all honesty I think it brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever." She said. Tails smirked. "Yeah no kidding. I haven't seen it like this in so long. I'm really glad for it." Knuckles then spoke. "Alright then so whose going to go first for practice?" Knuckles asked. It was a bit silent for a moment and then Silver spoke. "Why not the ladies go first and we'll go second." He suggested. Everyone seemed in agreement with that as Pinkie smiled. "One, Two, Three, Four!"

Pinkie smiled and then started banging her drum sticks together.

(Disclamer real quick. This part is like what happened in the actual movie which is why there isn't much detail. Very sorry for the inconvenience but I just wish to inform you now)

 **(Better than ever- MLP Rainbow Rocks)**

 **There was a time we were apart**

 **But that's behind us now**

 **See how we've made a brand new start**

 **And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh**

Kids are wondering the halls and you can spy two students putting posters up for the event.

 **And when you walk these halls**

 **You feel it everywhere**

AJ's Tail and ears start to appear

 **Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!**

Pinkie's pony ears and tail appear as she plays the drums

 **We are all together**

Rarity's pony ears appear on her head

 **(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)**

Rainbow's wings, ears, and Tail appears as she plays her guitar

 **Now it's better than ever**

Fluttershy's pony ears and wings appear as she plays her tamberine

 **(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...)**

 **And I'm so glad that we're better**

 **Better than ever**

 **Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

 **Oh yeah, we're better than ever**

 **Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 **There was a time we couldn't see**

 **Past the differences**

 **[Applejack]**

 **That separated you and me**

 **And it left us on our own**

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

 **But now you walk these halls**

 **And friends are everywhere**

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 **Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah!**

 **We are all together**

 **(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **Now it's better than ever**

 **(Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...)**

 **Yes, I'm so glad that we're better**

 **Better than ever**

 **Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

 **Oh yeah, we're better than ever**

 **Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

 **Oh yeah, we're better than ever**

 **Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh**

 **Oh yeah, we're better than ever!**

As they stopped playing the song the Ears, Wings, Tails, and hair had left. "Hehe I still can't believe that happens every time we play" Rarity said. "Oooh. i got to look into new accessories for a long pony tail. Oooh maybe one of those clip on earings? Oooh maybe something for those quills of yours Silver dear?" She said as she pointed at him. Silver then just stood there for a bit then gave a nervous look. "Um… you don't need to do that… (Whisper) really you don't"

"If you don't mind. I believe it was our turn?" Shadow said. The mane 5 turned to him and nodded as they moved out of the way. Tails then took out a mic from one of the stands, Knuckles got out his trumpet, Shadow a rock guitar that was black and red, Silver had a piano as well however it had a grayish white like his hair and skin, Amy got out a pink flute, and Cream got her trust violin from her case.

"Alright we ready?" Tails asked. Everyone nodded. Tails then gave a count with his fingers once they reached one Shadow started playing his guitar.

 **(Harmony- Timbaland)**

 **Knuckles: Together now, together, together**

 **Together no-**

 **Tails: We were born to fly, limitless**

 **No matter what, we stay up**

 **Silver: If we're a team that is enough**

 **No boundaries, we're fearless**

 **Amy: Where we go on, we go all**

 **We never break, we never fall**

 **Tails (As he sings his Fox ears and Twin Tails appear): In this world that we're creating**

 **Magic's all around**

 **We can fly above the ground**

 **(All): Hey yeah, we should come together**

 **(Amy's hedgehog ears and hedgehog tail appears) Let's be heroes in the night**

 **Knuckles: (in the night)**

 **(Silvers Hedgehog ears and Tail appear) (All): Black spotlights beaming in the black sky**

 **(Shadow's hedgehog ears and tail appear)** **We can lift the darkness with our light**

 **(Cream's Rabbit ears and tails appear) 'Cause everybody's in harmony**

 **Knuckles: (Together now)**

 **(All): Harmony**

 **Knuckles: (All together now)**

 **(All): Harmony**

 **Knuckles: (Together now)**

 **(Knuckles echidna quells and tail appear as he plays his horn) (All): Everybody's in harmony**

 **Knuckles: (All together now)**

 **(All): Harmony**

 **Knuckles: (All together now)**

 **(All): Harmony**

 **Knuckles: (Together now)**

 **Tails: Whenever chaos gets to crazy**

 **Silver: Trouble knocks on the door**

 **With your heart above the floor**

 **Cream: Keep shining, yeah, keep trying**

 **Something's wrong but we'll be strong**

 **Shadow: Face your fears until they're gone**

 **Tails: In this world that we're creating**

 **Magic's all around**

 **We can fly above the ground**

 **(All): Hey yeah, we should come together**

 **Let's be heroes in the night**

 **Knuckles:(in the night)**

 **(All): Black spotlights beaming in the black sky**

 **We can lift the darkness with our light**

' **Cause everybody's in harmony**

 **Knuckles: (Together Now)**

 **(All): Harmony**

 **Knuckles: (All together now)**

 **(All): Harmony**

 **Knuckles: (Together now)**

 **(All): Everybody's in harmony**

 **Knuckles: (All together now)**

 **(All): Harmony**

 **Knuckles: (All together now)**

 **(All): Harmony**

 **Knuckles: (Together now)**

 **(All:) Hey yeah, we should come together**

 **Let's be heroes in the night**

 **Knuckles: (in the night)**

 **(All): Black spotlights beaming in the black sky**

 **We can lift the darkness with our light**

' **Cause everybody's in harmony**

 **Knuckles: (Together now)**

 **(All): Harmony**

 **Knuckles: (All together now)**

 **(All): Harmony**

 **Knuckles: (Together now)**

 **(All): Everybody's in harmony**

 **Knuckles: (All together now)**

 **(All): Harmony**

 **Knuckles: (All together now)**

 **(All): Harmony**

 **Knuckles: (Together now)**

 **Knuckles: All together, harmony**

 **We're all together in harmony**

 **(Tornado Defense (1st) Battle- Sonic Unleashed)**

As they end off the song their tails, ears and quells fade away. Tails then smirked. "Whew. I think that was our best one yet." He said with a happy expression on his face. Shadow then set his guitar back in his case and spoke. "It was good… but could've been better." He said in his neutral tone. Knuckles then smirked. "Is it hard to ever say something nice Shadow?" Shadow just closed his eyes and grunted as he stood up.

"Pardon the whole interruption but does anyone understand why the whole magic ears and all keeps happening?" AJ asked. Amy understood where AJ was going with the conversation and placed her flute away in its case as she spoke. "I know what you mean AJ. I mean I thought that when Sonic and Twilight took their elements back they took all the magic and chaos energy with them." Rainbow however spoke up. "Who cares why it happens? It only makes my band look cooler" She said with confidence.

Rarity then gasped a bit before turning to Rainbow. "Your band?" She asked. Rainbow smirked. "Well yeah. It was my idea to start this band so we could be in the showcase in the first place. Plus I'm lead singer and guitarist" Knuckles just sighed and shook his head as he put his trumpet away. Tails then spoke. "Whatever Rainbow. It's not like your the one who decides everything." He said. Rainbow then turned to Tails

"Yeah well it's not like you guys are gonna beat us at the competition." She said with confidence. Tails then went wide eyed a bit and turned to her. "Um. I'm sorry could you repeat that?" He asked. "Well come on. I think we've proven who's the better band here haven't we?"

"Is that a challenge I hear?" He asked smirking. RD then smirked back. "Maybe." She said. Silver rolled his eyes. _Oh boy here we go_ He thought.

"Ok then missy. Let's make a bet. The Mobian Patrol V.S. The Rainbooms. Losing band has to do the winner bands bidding for a week. Deal?" Tails asked as he held his hand out. Rainbow then spit on her hand and shook his. "Deal!" After they shook hands there was a knock at the door.

 **(Same as Ever- Sonic Unleashed)**

It turned out to be Flash. "I heard you guys from outside. Both bands. You sounded pretty good." The girls were about to speak but Rainbow got in front of them. "We're getting there. Rarity could use a little work with her keytar and AJ needs to work on her bass solo, but we're getting there.z' Hearing this made Rarity and AJ very annoyed considering how rude the comment was but Rainbow paid no attention though Knuckles wasn't willing to let that go. "Right and Rainbow could use some work on keeping that ego in check." He said with sarcasm

Rainbow then turned to him while he just tilted his shoulders up. "Just saying." Silver decided to intervene before this escalated. "Anyways Flash. How's your band coming along? I imagine well considering you guys are one of the best bands at school." He said complimenting Flash. Flash smirked. "Not to bad. Me and the guys already have a few songs lined up, but I came to see if anyone from… out of town going to be there… I mean seeing it's a charity event and all…" They knew who he was referring to and all gave looks of concern

"Sorry Flash, but I don't think Sonia or any of the others will be visiting Canterlot High anytime soon." AJ said with a touch of regret in her voice. Flash then gave a look of nervousness. "Eh he right… right. Just thought I ask. Keep up the good work." He said as he tried to back out the door but smacked into a wall. He then gave a nervous laughter. "Eh hehe. Wall heh." Though his mind wished to speak differently. _Real smooth Flash…. Real smooth_ He thought as he walked out.

 **(Music ends)**

Rarity then giggled. "Well… Someone is quite smitten kitten." She said with a little chuckle. Amy and Cream couldn't help but giggle at that as well. "Yes I have to agree Mrs. Rarity." Cream said. However this depressed Sunset a bit. Iblis turned to Rarity. "Hey Rarity can you dial it down a bit?" He asked. Rarity then gave a nervous/sad look. "Oh I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you and Flash were once an item… until…"

"Its ok Rarity. I mean Flash is a great guy, but I never liked liked him. I was just using him to become popular..." Sunset then had a realization and smacked her face "Oh man… The old me really was that awful." The others except for Iblis made a few *mmm's*. Of course this made Sunset have a more guilty look on her face. For a moment it was silent, but then Tails walked up to iblis and nudged at him. "Say something to her." He whispered. Iblis then gave a confused look. "Like what?" He whispered back. "I don't know, but your in a better position than we are Iblis." He pointed out. Iblis then looked at Sunset and sighed as he walked around the piano and reached out till his hand laid on her shoulder. "Hey uh… Sunset…." He said. Sunset turned to him but with that still depressed look.

Deep down Sunset still though Iblis hated her for forcing him to turn into that flame monster, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Iblis felt like Sunset needed someone like her to watch her back especially with things the way they are and maybe… maybe there was more than he let on, but he did not wish to share. "Look i know your a little down about all this but don't worry. You made up for it and turned yourself around. You've got us to back you up."

 **(Spagonia Day- Sonic Unleashed)**

Sunset then smiled at Iblis and even blushed a tiny bit at his words. "Thanks Iblis, but I'm not sure everyone at CHS thinks the same way as you do." That's when the speakers came on. "Sunset Shimmer. Please report to the foila." Celestia said over the speakers. Sunset then hopped off the the piano. "Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it would be a good idea for them to get to know the new me before they got to know the old me." As she said that last part she then grew nervous. Iblis though walked up and patted her shoulder. "You'll do fine. I know you'll show them a great time." He said. "Besides I'm coming with ya. Hope you don't mind, but I had nothing better to do." He said. Sunset then smiled. "Um.. sure i guess. Come on lets go."

She said as they exited the room. After waving them off Rainbow and Tails turn to their friends. "Ok we still got a few minutes before lunch. What do you girls say we practice as awesome as I want to be?" She asked. Fluttershy then spoke. "Um… Rainbow Dash…. I was wondering if we could play a song that I wrote?" She asked kindly. RD though held her hand up. "We'll get to it." She said. Tails spoke to his group as well. "We could use some practice as well. Why don't we try out one of Shadow's songs?" Tails suggested, but Cream showed she wasn't liking that idea. "Um… maybe we could play something else Mr. Tails… I mean… like maybe a nicer song like yours or Mr. Knuckles?" She asked trying to be kind. Tails though gave a questioning look. "Why Cream? Remember we agreed we all would pick one song and play it at the contest each round." Cream wanted to speak out some more, but she didn't want to show disrespect to Shadow. So she just shook her head. "Never mind. Please forget I said anything." Tails then just shook his shoulder a bit and left it at that. "Ok then lets get started."

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Next time:**

 **(Main Riff- Sonic Adventure 2)**

"Hi welcome to our school."

"Being a musical showcase gives us a great opportunity"

"Something isn't right about those girls or that man with them"

"Haven't used this in a while"

"Hey guys. Long time no see"

* * *

 **NSH: FINALLY DONE! I am so sorry that took forever. I got so distracted with school and trying to find a song for Tails band to sing. Drove me crazy, but I finally got the chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed it**

 **Pinkie: Yeah you should've seen him. He was all, type, work, type work, type, work**

 **NSH: OK PINKIE I THINK THE GET IT!**

 **Pinkie: (backs away) Sorry**

 **NSH: Anyways guys. Hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Keep your eyes peeled for more. Till next time this is NSH and Pinkie**

 **Pinkie: (jumps in front) SIGNING OFF!**

 **NSH: (Looks at her) Pinkie… please get off me.**

 **Pinkie: Sorry… again**

 **NSH: Laters guys!**


End file.
